1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated cabinet construction and in particular to cabinet construction utilizing a liner and foam insulation laminate which is initially a substantially continuous strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One improved form of refrigeration apparatus cabinet is defined by an inner liner and an outer shell having foamed insulation foamed in place therebetween. Conventionally in such cabinet structures, shelf supports are provided on the liner and one common form of such shelf support comprises posts extending through openings in the liner.
The foaming-in-place of the insulation is relatively expensive and requires expensive jigs and supports for accurately spacing the liner relative to the shell in the desired cabinet-forming configuration during the foaming operation. Recently, an improved method of forming such a liner-insulation-shell cabinet construction has been developed wherein the insulation is foamed onto a sheet strip of liner material in a continuous process. The resulting laminate of liner and insulation materials is cut to discrete lengths and subsequently formed into a desired inner wall configuration to be inserted in the outer shell in forming the final cabinet construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,943 of Roland H. Money, a method of forming a refrigerator lining is illustrated having integrally formed shelf supporting ledges formed in a liner sheet prior to the forming of the sheet into the cabinet wall configuration.
Herbert E. Mills et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,956, show a similar cabinet arrangement wherein ribs are formed in the sidewalls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,863 of George F. Wales, a sheet metal compartment is provided with integral shelf support ribs.
Leo G. Beckett, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,254, shows an adjustable shelf construction for refrigerator cabinets having studs installed in the liner to extend into the foamed insulation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,894, Lester J. Sklenar shows a drive fastener support defined by a drive pin stud having a shank portion extending through the liner wall.
The technique of folding a liner-insulation laminate into an interior wall and insulation structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,658 of Robert Lindenschmidt, assigned to the assignee of the present application.